Maximum Rides Twilight Adventure
by Danniella888
Summary: Basically they read the books ... together problem is Max thinks Bella is a Barbie and Bella thinks Max is a control freak. Disclamer: i do not own twilight or maximum ride
1. Prologue

Ok this is my first crossover between Maximum Ride the Angel experiment and Twilight, any feedback is welcome including flames. There is some swearing and they may be some sexual content in later chapters, if you find any of that offensive I would advise that you do not continue reading. If it is in **bold **that means that it is from one of the authors and is not my own words and _Italics _is the voice in Max's head… Sadly I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Mayer does or Maximum Ride the angel experiment, James Patterson does. The ages and characters involved are as follows;

Max: 19

Fang: 19

Iggy: 19

Gasman: 13

Nudge: 16

Angel: 11

Ella: 17

Dr Martinez: ?

Jeb Batchelder: ?

Total: who knows?

Bella: 17/18?

Edward: Frozen at 17

Alice: 19

Rosalie: 18

Esme: 26

Carlisle: 23

Emmett: 20

Jasper: 17

Jacob: 18

Renesmee: is now 11 years old but looks the same age as Bella

The twilight people know each other and Edward and Bella are dating that's about that and the Maximum Ride books haven't happened yet to the characters. Fang and Max are not dating yet, sadly…

Anyway I'm rambling now on with the story (drum roll)…..

Max's POV 

It was Friday night and we where all gathered in the living room with are duvets and pillows dressed in are PJ's waiting for Nudge to pick a film, sadly she was stuck between two romantic films, Red riding hood and Prom, as you can see it was going to be a long, painful night, I'm convinced that fighting erasers is easier than watching a romantic film. Luckily (or in my case not so lucky) Iggy and the Gasman was able to hotwire the TV into working again, but don't ask me how Iggy and the Gasman manage to do these things, after all Iggy's blind and the Gasman is 13 years old.

So lets get things strait my name is Maximum Ride, and yes I'm a girl. We had to pick our names on our own because we where tortured as kids by mad scientists, or as we call them white coats, and kept in dog crates for most of our lives. All because we aren't entirely human. Well if you want to be technical were 98% human and the other 2% well you could say its had a rather large impact. Were part bird. Yep you heard me right were kids with wings. We where kept hostage until a nice white coat, named Jeb came and rescued us and set us up with this house. It kind of looked like the letter E turned on its side. This is where the six of us live Gazzy (the Gasman), Iggy, Nudge, me, Fang and Angel plus a talking dog, yes you heard me right a talking dog with wing's named Total and he was a complete drama queen.

Fang was like my right hand man, though never really said a lot and always seemed to creep up behind me and make me jump. Angel was my little baby I'd been looking after her every since she was 'born' in the school. And then there was Nudge, well she was a complete motor mouth once she was on a roll you couldn't shut her up. "I'll always be your little baby Max" Angel said from across the room before turning her attention back to Nudge. That's also another perk of being freaks we got all these weird (but sometimes helpful) abilities. As I think you can gather Angel can read minds. But more on that later.

Suddenly I herd somebody knock lightly on the door, quickly the panic started to take place seeping into my veins leaving me feeling cold, I could feel my body sitting up a little straighter all my muscles where tense and my mind was more alert. It wouldn't be Jeb, he's dead. The only thing I could think was that we couldn't die today, we wouldn't. It only took a single glance at Fang for him to know what he was thinking.

Quickly we both got up and left the room as quietly as possible, out the corner of my eye I swear I saw Iggy turn his head towards us, if he did notice our departure he didn't mention it. Slowly I pulled my pocket knife out of my pocket and twisted my hand at a angle to which our 'visitor' wouldn't be able to see. I nodded at Fang and he opened the door slowly. As the door crept open a women in her mid forties came into my view, she had dark brown hair that was hanging in loose ringlets that flowed over her milky skin empowering her small willowy frame. "Can I help you?" I asked cautiously she nodded and smiled brightly "Yes she can" she said in a chirpy voice

"Here take this" she practically shoved this dark purple box into my hand before she ran off. The same paranoid feeling that overcome my body was back and I threw the box as far away from the house as possible. Fang sighed "people stopped trying to kill us years ago Max, lets go and get the box" sighing we raced after the stupid box. Fang found it easily once her picked it up he handed it back to me. "Race you back to the house" I said grinning at him "Three, two, one" and we where off, I loved flying it was the only thing that made sense to me sometimes. The up and down motion of my wings as we effortlessly glided through the air propelling us forward towards the house. We where neck and neck until we where about 200m away from the house before I started to sprint overtaking Fang easily and landed in front of the door grinning at Fang.

Sadly my moment of victory was over in a second when Fang landed in front on me our bodies only inches apart and the front door swung open revelling a very happy Nudge.

"What have you to been up to then?" Nudge said wiggling her eyebrows before she continued "Planning to hook up for the night and leave the rest of us" this caused my cheeks to heat up slightly Fang just stood motionless looking anywhere else but at me sadly everybody else seemed to find it hilarious. They just love to wind me and Fang up even though we are not even dating. I waited for Fang to reply but it was clear he was going to be his usual silent self.

"Nothing but I got given this by a strange lady who just came to the door" all the attention suddenly moved on the box, thankfully "well are you going to open it?" Nudge said impatiently. Inhaling deeply if this killed us and Nudge survived I swear I will come back to haunt that kid.

As I opened the box a small white light peeped out as I opened the box further the light grew engulfing us all with its presences. In the edges it was turning a light blue colour, I was starting to feel drowsy and I felt my knees give and I fell, tumbling to the ground my last thought was am I dying?

Thanks to everybody who read this please review, criticism is welcome as it helps me with my writing.

~Danniella888


	2. Chapter 1

Max's POV 

Ouch! I rubbed my head slightly looking around my vision was slightly blurred so I rubbed my eyes and my vision cleared quickly. Glancing around I saw my flock moving on the floor, well at least they were alive "report" I said quickly as I got to my feet and looked at my surroundings. We were in a overlarge room that could have easily fit 500 normal people in, but then again were not normal. The walls where a light blue colour and there was a large oversized table covered in food there was a door next to me so I tried it and peered inside to my disappointment it was just a bathroom "I'm good" I heard Fang speak relive washed through me "Me to" the Gasman and Angel said at the same time quickly followed by Nudge and Iggy. Thank god my flock was safe for another day "this is all my fault I'm sorry" I started but fang cut in "No it's my fault I went and got the stupid box after you chucked it" I sighed I was the leader I wasn't suppose to let anything happen to these kids, it's my fault I decided and started pacing Nudge started to speak but I cut her off "just let me thing for a second" I said and it went silent again. I was starting to feel trapped.

So we were all stuck in this stupid room, and when I say stupid I do really mean stupid. Somehow I just knew this wasn't the white coats it was something or somebody else. My being leader meant that I was suppose to get the flock out of here so I had the bright idea of running full speed at the wall one on my famous snap decisions. I started to walk backwards until I felt the other wall hit my back. "Max" Angel whispered "Max, I don't think that's a good idea" but it was too late I was already charging at the wall within a matter of seconds I hit the wall and what can I say it hurt … a lot. "I tried to warn you" Angel said as I was trying to pick myself up off the floor, but it wasn't working and the only thing I could do was start laughing. I felt like I had been run over by a truck at it was just so dang funny. Next thing I know Fang is next to me trying to get me to lay down on the floor like I was a child of all things I could have done I started to giggle the my logic went out of the window "Fang you look pretty" I said and started to play with his hair like I was a child. "Guys I think Max has a concussion" he said as I started to giggle again.

Fang's POV 

Great just great, Max had tried to escape and gave herself a concussion. I remember the last time that had happened and she had proposed to Iggy. Thinking of the memory I wanted to smile but instead I just put on a blank expression last time her concussion only lasted a few minutes before her brain recovered. Sighing I closed my eyes temporarily becoming leader I stood up and whistled to get the flock's attention. "Give Max some space she will be fine in a few minutes just embarrassed" the flock quickly stepped away from Max before continuing to talk. I started to step away to give her some space "You are not going to leave me are you Fang?" her hands reaching towards me like a young child, she looked like she was about to cry, I didn't want Max to cry so I quickly took her hand and sat down next to her. She smiled brightly, just as I sat down she climbed into my lap like Angel did to her when she was younger. My arms naturally went round her waist protectively as she sighed in content. "God I wish I had a camera right about now" Iggy said causing the rest of the flock to giggle Max stuck her tongue out at them "Your just jealous" Max said in a childish voice that only caused more laughter from the flock. "God I love it when she gets a concussion, it's just so dang funny" the Gasman said in a foreign voice. I rolled my eyes at him just as Max somehow managed to twist herself round so that she was facing me. I could see the Gasman telling Iggy what was going on "Dude from the picture you have just given me it just looks wrong." causing Nudge to burst out laughing. Max started to play with my hair gently brushing it out of the way with her delicate hands so she could see my eyes "You have beautiful eyes, you should hide them Fang they are so pretty". that made my heart do little skips of happiness, but I God I going to hold that against her for the rest of her life. I loved Max and not just in the sisterly way but I couldn't tell her, I wouldn't. it would ruin everything so I'll just settle as being her friend. Just then I realized what I had been thinking and looked over to Angel who grinned evilly at me. Oh god Angel don't say anything I pleaded over and over in my mind. She just smiled innocently "for the moment Fang" leaving the rest of the group looking confused.

Then a blue light came into the room, the same blue light that had taken us here, then suddenly the light disappeared and a young girl standing here with golden brown ringlets that flowed gently over her pale skin drawing attention to her chocolate brown eyes "hello" she said her voice was like bells "My name is Renesmee Cullen. Who are you people?"

So what do you think please R&R

~Danniella888


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I wrote this chapter about a week ago uploaded it and forgot to add it to my story OMG I'm so sorry **

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or twilight sadly …. **

Fang POV 

I stood there rather shocked for a second before I regained my composure. "We are 98% human and 2% bird kind of weird really, but we have wings which are super cool and we get to fly, did I mention I love flying. One day I want to go through a cloud but I might get lost so I would have to" I glared at her and Iggy put his hand over her mouth, my god this girl did not know when to shut up did she? "Well you know what we are thanks to Nudge, but what are you?" Renesmee just smiled at me "I'm special, I'm a half human half vampire, but it's ok I don't drink blood that often and I just fed before that strange lady gave me this box and next thing I know I am here." then I heard Max giggle, oh no not again, glancing at Angel she just grinned.

"Fang, you're so pretty I want to stay right here all day. No not all day" she cupped her hands over her mouth and gasped before she started to giggle again "no I want to stay here forever" she said grinning like a child then she put her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. For a split second I wanted her to continue, I wanted nothing more than her to do that but then I realized one we are in a room full of people, trapped and I would be taking advantage. Trying to not let my mind get distracted by images of me and Max, all I can say is that they are not PG rated. I turned my attention back to little girl called Renesmee. "Angel what are you finding." she smiled slightly "she's ok she won't hurt us actually I kind of like her. She has the gift, she can put images of things into your head to show us what she wants." we all then turned to stare at the little girl who was smiling rather sheepishly. "You can read minds like my daddy!" she exclaimed just then a blue light shone through again, once it disappeared 9 people where in its place. "Daddy!" Renesmee called an ran over to a rather tall slim man who had bronze like hair an golden eyes, in fact they all had golden eyes apart from one and his eyes where pitch black.

I slowly pushed Max off my lap and pushed her behind me in a protective stance. They all had pasty skin and golden eyes as I looked to the two on the end one had short blond hair and was around my high, next to him he held the hand of a woman who was about a foot shorter than he was but her presents alone made sure you knew she was there, she has chocolate hair that flowed down her back empowering her figure making sure you new she was the women in charge with this group. "We come in peace" the man holding hand with the women said "we do not wish to harm any of you we only know that we opened a box and ended up here. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Next to my wife are Emmet and Rosalie. In the middle is Bella and Edward and their daughter Renesmee, and you are" I glanced around looking at the flock an nodded slightly as if to say it was ok to let your guard down slightly but not too much. "I'm Fang" I motioned to Max who was behind me "This is Max but she has a concussion at the moment but she is the leader here" I then turned and faced the others "over there is Nudge, The Gasman and Iggy" they each motioned who was who when I spoke the order.

"Well this is awkward" said the Gasman, as we all continued to stare at each other in complete silence I've never known Nudge be this quite for so long. "So what do we do now Fang?" asked Nudge. "I don't know, wait for Max to err be no longer in a concussion?" signing I turned back to face Max, she looked so innocent and vulnerable. "I'm a doctor, I can help her" the guy named Carlisle stepped forward cautiously. I watched the flock flinch slightly at the word doctor but that couldn't be helped. Nodding slightly I stepped away from Max far enough to let him see if she was all right but close enough to see if he was going to try something. "Now Max my name is Carlisle I'm a doctor" the word doctor made her freak out. "Fang" she screamed right before she kicked him in the chest and started to fly. Opening my own wings I launched into the air after her. The rest of the flock where laughing finding this amusing while Angel tried to explain why he shouldn't have used the word doctor. "Max slow down its fine, were safe." slowing down slightly she drifted over to me her eyes full of worry her body rigid. "He's a white coat he could hurt us"

"he won't hurt us because he's a good doctor but he needs to make sure your ok first." she nodded slightly and I offered my hand to her, she smiled slightly and we landed.

"Sorry Carlisle we have a thing about white coats" he nodded slightly at Max "That's ok" she nodded slightly and hesitantly started to make her way over to the doctor.

Angels POV 

Glancing over to the man with bronze hair I gave he a confused look. Scrunching my eyebrows together I tried to remember his name Edward yes Edward that was it. Why couldn't I read his mind or the girl called Bella sitting next to him? Wait Renesmee said her dad could read, minds to, maybe it could be something to do with that. I decided I wanted to break the ice so to speak and wandered over to him. Fang gave me his "be careful" looks before returning his attention to Max. "Why can't I read your mind?" I said sweetly in my best I'm really innocent and cute voice. "I can't read yours either strange" I nodded in agreement "what about Bella? Why can't I read hers?" he flashed a grin at me "I can't read hers either its part of her gift she's like a shield" I smiling at the girl but she didn't smile back instead she glared at me. What was her problem?

**Please review, critzizem is welcome I hope you liked it, I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out because I have exams for the next few weeks but I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible :D **

**~ Danniella888 **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had exams until the end of June and had to go back for 6 form days and just haven't been able to find any time! Please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The twilight saga they belong to Stephanie Mayer, I also do not own the Maximum Ride series they belong to James Patterson. **

Angel's POV 

"So are you guys like Renesmee then?" Edward shuck his head "No we are all vampire's except Jacob, he is a werewolf" I nodded my head, I was kind of glad we had gotten into this mess, because if we hadn't I wouldn't have met Edward. Somebody who can really understand what it's like to have everybody else's thoughts running through your mind all the time. "So why is Renesmee half human yet she's the daughter of two vampires?" at that point in time Bella turned to face me and pointed at me "kid, you ask to many questions" I was not a kid, I have never been given the chance to be one, for some reason that comment really annoyed me and the anger boiled up in me. I stood up tall straitening my back holding my chin high.

"For your information, I'm not just a kid, I grew up in a lab kept hostage in a dog cage and was continually tested on. I've been hunted down by mutant dogs and broken nearly every bone in my body several times, and experienced more pain than you can ever imagine. So before you go around judging people lady" I got right up in her face placing my finger on her chest "ask yourself do you really know them well enough to judge them?" I pressed my finger harder to her chest causing her to wince slightly before I stormed over to where Fang and Max where standing with the doctor Carlisle. Luckily none of them seemed to notice my presence and if they did ignored it.

I'm not usually a person who gets angry quickly but for some reason the vampire called Bella mad me, really mad. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out I kept doing this until I felt relaxed and opened my eyes soon after the feeling came only to see Edward standing in front of me "I'm sorry about my wife's behavior, she gets like that sometimes" I smiled up at him "No its fine, nobody got hurt. But can you answer my question?" Edward smiled and nodded " well when Bella gave birth to Renesmee she was human but got turned into a vampire strait after the birth" I nodded "makes sense" just then I heard Renesmee giggling, at the same time me and Edward turned to face Renesmee being spun around by Jacob, I 'tuned' into Renesmee's thoughts "_I really love Jake, I just wish the feeling was mutual"_ I turned to face Edward who shuck his head "That's another story entirely" I screwed my face up in confusion "why don't we go an talk to Alice and Jasper" I nodded at this strange man who seemed really friendly and started to wander over to the girl who reminded me of a pixie.

Slowly as we arrived at our destination Alice quickly stood smiling at me offering me her hand "Hi, I'm Ali-" she never got to finish her sentence because she gasped and fell to her knees on the floor, grasping her head. "Jasper" she cried he was there in a heartbeat rubbing her back trying to sooth her. I turned to look at the rest of the flock who where quickly making their way over to see what was going on, quickly the Cullen's and Jacob also came over. I looked to Edward in alarm but his face was a mask of horror his eyes wide with shock. I turned to look at Carlisle who had quickly appeared on the other side of Alice. "It's ok everyone she's having a vision, Alice see's the future" he said to calmly, then I realized what Edward was doing, he was listening to Alice's vision. I knew I shouldn't but I really needed to know what was going on so slowly I began to listen in;

"_Max and Bella are circling each other, it's a fight to the death. They are both covered in blood but only the strongest will win. Then Iggy nods to the boy named Fang and they each pull the two girls away from each other. Max goes willingly but Bella puts up a fight and Emmet has to hold her down. "Do it" Edward is saying and he quickly nods and breaks Bella's neck." _

Fang's POV 

I waited nervously as Carlisle was examining Max, I kept expecting him to pull out a needle with some kind of disgusting fluid in it and put it in Max's arm but he never did. "Her rate of recovery is extraordinary, it's faster than a vampire's rate and they heal in minutes as long as it is not a break of fracture. It's truly amazing" he seemed to be mumbling to himself for a second before continuing "I think she will recover within the next few minutes, but until then we will be sitting ducks. She had internal bleeding but it seemed to have stopped and healed itself in this short amount of time." he glanced around for a second blinking several times before returning to what he was saying "you need to stop her flying until the concussion has passed, I'm sorry I must go and attend my daughter Alice I think she is having a vision." and that was al he said before he got up and ran to the other end of the hall where everyone seemed crowded around the girl called Alice. Even Iggy and the Gasman seemed completely distracted. I quickly turned my attention back to Max who just smiled at me.

Nobody was paying attention to us, we were completely alone, for the first time in a long time "the doctor say's you're going to be fine" she nodded and reached for my hand, I quickly took it, sending little spark of desire up my arm, Max continued to pull me down to the where she was sitting until our faces where only inches apart. When our eyes met I started to feel slightly insecure with how close together we where, usually we are only this close when we are sparing with each other.

For the first time I noticed that her chocolate brown eyes had small green flacks in and how she had a few freckles highlighting her high cheekbones I smiled gently to her knowing how sensitive she was right now. I could feel the fire inside me build, the need to kiss her to touch her became almost unbearable, but I couldn't take advantage of her in that way, I quickly pushed down my desire trying my best to ignore it. "Why don't we get something to eat, you must be hungry" she smiled and nodded her head but this time the smile didn't reach her eyes as we stood up I lost my footing and we tumbled to the ground.

Max laid on top of me making no move to get up, slowly our lips came closer the desire could no longer be ignored as they touched sparks started to fly. Max wrapped her arms around me deepening the kiss before we pulled apart needing the air. I opened my eyes and looked at Max. Quickly we both stood up as if we had been burnt the desire disappeared as quickly as it had risen. I quickly masked my emotions from showing on my face; I had just done the thing I had been trying to avoid, taking advantage of Max. Her eyes wild with confusion I opened my mouth to try and explain what had just happened between us but I couldn't form the words.

"Fang what just happened?" Max said.

Well that's it for now; I'll try and update as soon as possible again apologies for not having this chapter out sooner. Please R&R

~Danniella888


End file.
